Eevee's Sad Story
Mario befriends and saves an abandoned Eevee whose life is filled with abuse, misery, sadness, and guilt as she is a victim of an abusive trainer and is later filled with love, happiness, peace and caring Episode Story & Transcript Mario: Plumbers' Log 2-2-5, while the Nazibuster Raid rages on, we are almost there to Nick Jr.'s Rome, the capital of Nick Jr.'s Italy. At a Daycare, a brown egg started to shake. It was in an incubator as someone watched it from the glass covering. The cracks grew larger. "Alright an Eevee." said the person watching it. A big piece from the top broke off and landed off to the side and a little head popped out. "You are a cute little fellow. Yes you are! Yes you really are." the person said smiling. "Let me check your stats" he took out a Pokedex and scanned the Eevee. "Great, it's a freaking female. I was hoping for a male." he said disappointed. Most Eevee's are born male which makes the Eevee species rare and the eggs take a long time to hatch but with patience some people can breed an entire team of Eevee's. The person checked the Eevee's move's and stats. "Average stats but no foolishly good moves! Moron! Idiot!! Imbecile!!! This thing is useless!" boomed the voice. The Eevee's cute little smile faded as she hid back in her egg. "Did I anger him?" she asked herself feeling guilty and scared. Most Pokemon can communicate with each other but to humans Pokémon sound like they are just saying their name. The top of the incubator opened up and a hand grabbed the egg and turned it upside down shaking the little Eevee out of it. "Get out of there you coward!" the voice yelled "You just lost me 250 bucks on buying your egg and another 500 on the incubator." Eevee looked up at the voice to see a 16 year old teenage boy with a shaved head. He wore a shirt with a skull on it and torn jeans. The Eevee backed away but he grabbed her by the scruff. "You are not going anywhere." he walked to a dark room and violently threw her in. She slammed into the wall and landed on the floor. "Now stay out of my sight!" he yelled slamming the door. The little Eevee curled up and licked her leg which started to hurt. "I am scared" she cried to herself. "Where is she!" yelled the same loud voice from the other room. The sound of rain was heard from the darkness outside. Under a dresser a furred little creature was trembling. A small and very scared Eevee. She had no name and was the victim of her trainer. It was only minutes before her trainer would find her. She did not do anything wrong before trainer just lost an important match against someone and takes his rage out on Eevee and her family. Tears fell from her eyes and she and her family began to urinate as she painfully remembered that their trainer is a spy for King Koopa and abusive. "The new victim of the trainer?" said a voice in the room. Eevee looked around and saw no one. "Who…who is there?" she asked starting to shake from fear again. "Me, a Charmander" a light emitted from the corner of the room. "Sorry to scare you but I keep my tail hidden so the trainer does not spot me." "Why is he angry at me and my family?" she asked starting to calm down. "He hates anything that appears weak and oftens kills their mothers. He only chooses one victim though. So I will be safe from now on." He said sitting down next to Eevee. Eevee squinted and noticed that Charmander had a scar across his eye and multiple bruises. "Did he do that to you?" she said "Yes, the scar was when he threw me and I got cut on a nail. He mostly punches and slaps." he said. "So I am the new victim?" she asked fearful of the trainer. "Yes, I've been a victim for a month now which is short. The others have been victims for about a month to six months." he explained. "What is the best thing to do?" Eevee asked "Hide and pray" Charmander said taking a look at her leg. "It's bruised but not broken. You are tougher than you seem" he rubbed her injured leg a little as Eevee winced from the pain. "He will come at you when he's pissed. Pretty much if he loses a battle" "A battle?" she asked confused "Trainers have us fight one another until one is knocked out." "That is horrible" "It's not all bad. Healing comes soon afterwards and you get stronger if you win" "Did you ever fight?" she asked trying to stand. "Once, I lost and that was against a gym leader's Pokémon. So I did not stand a chance." he explained to her. "He will pick you soon to fight. Just hope they go easy on you" "I hope so" she said as the Charmander petted her. Her eyes slowly closed. Minutes later however the door swung open and a bright light shined on them. "Charmander return!" Charmander disappeared into a Pokeball leaving Eevee alone and defenseless. "Come on you weaklings you and your family are coming to me to fight" he raised another Pokeball and sucked Eevee in. She prayed that her opponent would go easy on her. The interior of the gym was filled with fire which surrounded the arena. Scorch marks covered the floors as the Trainer walks and glares at the Gym Leader. "So Rob, you are back for another beating?" the gym leader said. "You've lost the last 15 matches." "I will win this time. I have a new Pokémon to try out with" The trainer whose name is Rob said releasing Eevee into the arena. "That thing?" the gym leader asked looking down at the Eevee. "My Pokémon are at least level 40. That thing looks like it was born an hour ago. That's why you keep losing." "Just shut up ya moron and let's fight" Rob said annoyed. "Fine" the gym leader released Machamp. "Go Machamp! Mega Punch!" "Eevee! Ummm…" Rob hesitated trying to remember the Eevee's moves. The Machamp slammed his fists into Eevee sending her outside of the arena and into the wall. Eevee did not get back up. "Really? You though you had a chance. Train her and evolve her and then fight again." The gym leader said walking away. Rob was really furious now. "I still have a lot more Pokémon!" "I will not fight you until you get some common sense! You keep losing because you are a lousy trainer!" The gym leader snapped back. "You are suppose to fight me! It is in your contract to never deny a challenge" Rob said "I will never fight you unless you are a serious challenge. Win some other badges and show me that you are tough!" The Gym leader walked through a door in the back arena and slammed it shut. Rob stood there speechless before looking over to Eevee enraged. "You faggoty, slutty weakling!" he yelled at the injured Eevee. He ran over and grabbed it. She cried out pain. "You lost me that match!" he slapped her hard in the face and banged her against a woman, causing her to fall over with her baby. "I will not heal you. I HATE YOU!!! YOU STUPID POKEMON!!" he said after he angrilly smashed her Family PokeBall to pieces. Eevee and her family whimpered at Rob's harshest shout, causing her and her family to urinate on Rob's shirt. . "You and your whole family had your last chance with me, ya rodent!!!" Rob yelled as he whipped her and her family, striking her weak body. Her eyes watered. "YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY ARE ON YOU OWN, YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HEAR ME?!?!" Rob yelled as he angrily stormed off leaving Eevee and her family lying down injured. Minutes later, Mario, Princess Toadstool, Luigi and Toad are going for a walk. Then Mario notices and hears something. "Eevee...!" Mario then spots an injured Eevee and her family. Mario: Holy Macaroni! An Eevee!! Princess Toadstool: Are you and your whole family alright, Eevee. Peso Penguin: Hmm, Eevee. You and your family need bandages. Peso then bandages Eevee and her family. Toad: When we found Eevee and her family, I stop by and pick up these! Nurse Joy then examined the pieces and then gasped. "Now it makes perfect sense." Nurse Joy said. "What?" Mario and friends asked. Nurse Joy: There are several cuts and bruises on Eevee and her family. Especially the nape on her neck, this must be evidence of Pokemon Abuse "Then you're under arrest for Pokemon Abuse!!" Officer Jenny yelled as she drags Rob away into custody. "Mario, I believe this Eevee and her friends and family belongs to you." Nurse Joy said as Eevee and her friends and family leapt from Nurse Joy's arms and into Mario's arms. "Eevee!" Mario said happily. Princess Toadstool: Way to go, Mario! You are number One. Awesome! Category:Super Mario Bros. Super Show Season 1 Bonus Episodes